


I was working Damnit!

by Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Gen, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz/pseuds/Anisthasia_Zewi_Cortexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reim doesn't allow Xerxes and Oscar into his office. This is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was working Damnit!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey new fic!

I was working damn it!

It was just another day at the Pandora HQ.

Our dear Reim was working; it was not too much though. He just had to sort all the files again. Write 12 application's requesting for thing's Duke Burma needed. Distribute duties carefully to the Pandora HQ member's. Take the translated notes of duke Burma and fair them out on another piece of paper.

They were just a few of the other's.

Xerxes break could not see his best-friend in this condition so he came to him with Oscar Versailles. They both decided to have a little tea-party with him. Just it did not include tea, but wine. So a wine party.

"Reim, how are you?" Oscar asked.

"Duke Versailles what are you doing here?" he asked getting up from his seat.

"We just came to help you relax a bit" he said.

reim raised his eyebrow then shrugged it off. "I am working right now so maybe later." He said.

"But we came all the way!" protested Break. Reim did not even bat an eyelash and ignored him. Just then door opened, revealing a messenger. He told Reim that he was requested by Duke Burma and he nodded and walked after him.

Meanwhile,

"I think we should set everything up." Said Oscar, Xerxes nodded.

They then put the cakes and glasses filled with wine on his table making space here and there, but not removing his paper from the desk. Knowing the kind of workaholic he was, he was bound to work even as he was eating. So they did not remove his work from his desk.

But suddenly the door opened and startled the cake in breaks hand…. Fell on the top of his work! OMFG!

Oscar did not notice this as he was slid under the table looking for the matchbox he had dropped.

Reim entered. Xerxes knew he would be enraged, so he tried to hide the papers. But instead he spilled wine on the other stack! He felt dark auras behind him, and there it was….. A dark Reim!

Suddenly Oscar emerged from under the desk, a lighted matchstick in his hand. And BOOM!

The whole desk caught fire as suddenly Oscar 'by mistake' as he said dropped the match to the table. Of course the fire devoured all the work Reim had done!

And that was the last day he ever let Oscar or Xerxes into his office.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? If yes please review.
> 
> Praises and criticism are both welcome!


End file.
